A Panther's Best Friend
by trace93
Summary: A bit of fluff for a winter's day. Tim finds a furry companion in a place where seemingly no pets exist. Tim/Lyla, more or less. Takes place after Season 3.


Note: These characters are not mine. Spoiler: takes place after season 3.

Tim was sweeping off the pool deck when he noticed her crouched under a shrub. Full of curiosity, she stared at him with huge amber eyes.

_Hey cat, c'mere. Aren't you cute._

The ginger tabby cocked her head, waved her tail softly, licked her chops.

_You hungry? Wait here, baby. _Tim went inside to get some tuna fish. The second he cracked open the can, she ran over to him.

_Easy, hon_. He emptied the can onto a plate and put a dish of water down. She scarfed it up.

He'd noticed her running through the yard a few times, one time pouncing on a mouse.

_No tags, huh. Maybe you need a place to stay until we find your owners. _He picked her up, holding her in one arm like he was carrying a football.

_Gonna call you Wilson, _Tim laughed, thinking of the big white letters on the pigskin. She was a butterscotch tabby, with a little white pot belly, despite her obvious hunger.

-/-/-/-

Lyla came over for a pizza and a movie. Billy and Mindy – Mrs. Riggins! and the newest member of the household – were out.

Lyla and Tim sat down with beers when Wilson jumped on the back of the couch and began rubbing Tim's head and purring.

_Whoa! Who's this!, _Lyla said.

_Ah, right, you haven't seen my new roomie yet – this is Wilson, like the football. She took your place, _he chuckled. Lyla had moved back to her dad's condo a few days before.

_She doesn't snore quite as loud as you, and her nails are sharper, but she lets me sleep more'n you, _he winked, leaning in to kiss Lyla.

He felt claws digging in to his bad shoulder. _Ow, Wilson, cut it out_, he laughed, pulling her off and cradling her in his arm like he was running downfield. The size of a football.

She immediately began purring loudly and gazed at him adoringly, her eyes mirroring his feral eyes.

_Isn't she cute? _he said. _I think she's jealous of me_, Lyla scowled.

_Don't be ridiculous, _Tim said, kissing the cat between the ears. _She's just an animal, she don't know how to be jealous_.

Pizza arrived and they nestled together on the couch for the movie, Lyla reclining on Tim, smoothing her hand up and down his thigh on occasion. Wilson paced the couch back, switching her tail.

_What is with you, cat? _Tim laughed. _Maybe you're right, Garrity. Sit up a minute. She's all nervous, I wanna calm her down_.

Lyla rolled her eyes and slid over. _Here baby, _Tim murmured, draping Wilson over his shoulder, nuzzling her head with his. She calmed down right away, licking his ear.

Lyla crossed her arms and drew a big sigh. _I think you're the one who's jealous, _Tim giggled.

_She obviously fits right in with me gone, doesn't she? _Lyla said.

_Well, kinda, _Tim shrugged, putting Wilson down. _She's real good company and I miss you, Garrity. Hey, you're really green, aren't you?_

He drew Lyla on top of him, running his hands under her shirt and up and down the warm silkiness of her back, down into her jeans.

_You're my gal, right Garrity? _he purred in his lowest tone. He kissed her sweetly, then more passionately. Their clothes came off.

They were rocking in tandem when Lyla noticed Wilson sitting a few feet away, watching intently. Lyla stopped Tim.

_What're you… _Tim panted.

_I can't do this while she's staring at us… feels wrong_, Lyla whispered.

_She's just a cat! C'mon, I need you bad Garrity, _he groaned, grabbing her ass, flipping her over and pushing deep into her, moaning, his hungry mouth capturing hers.

Tim pumped his hips a few more times before climaxing big time, rolling off and collapsing next to Lyla.

While his heart slowed from its manic pace, he felt Wilson licking the salty sweat off his face.

_Hey! Cut it out, that tickles! _But he couldn't resist her, and scooped her up and put her on his chest, sweaty as it was, cooing at her.

Lyla got up and dressed. _You get rid of her, or I go_, she barked, slamming the door behind her

_Rowr, _Tim said.

-/-/-/-/

_Bro! What's the cat doing here! _Billy shouted from the back of the shop they'd just converted into Riggins' Rigs.

_What? Oh, Wilson. She's the new mascot, _Tim said.

_We already have one, dumbass! Otis!, _Billy yelled. They'd named the longhorn after Otis elevator, as they'd gotten him at the same time as the hydraulic lift.

_Well, they'll learn to get along, _Tim said calmly, not wanting to admit to Billy that Lyla gave him an ultimatum. _Couldn't keep her at home and I don't have the heart to get rid of her._

And eventually they did learn to get along, with Wilson sharing Otis' stall, curled in the corner, or running around his hooves outside the barn.

But Tim still carried Wilson around like a football whenever he was at the shop, talking nonsense to her, or confiding in her, especially when he was having Lyla problems.

Wilson always listened, and she adored Tim, like she'd found her soul mate.

And she had -- in a Panther.


End file.
